


我的新娘

by qiongpingNS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiongpingNS/pseuds/qiongpingNS
Summary: 我可爱的与别人都不同的新娘
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 9





	我的新娘

“你愿意嫁给这位先生，成为他的妻子吗？”夫胜宽听到神父这样说，他攥紧了手里的捧花，感觉额头的汗都要顺着脸颊滑下去。他太紧张了，还是旁边即将要成为他丈夫的人轻轻捏了一下他的手他才反应过来。可是这几乎又让他想要跳起来，手上像被玫瑰刺刺到，他又不敢放开。

夫胜宽清了清嗓子，让自己的声音不那么低沉，才回道，“我，愿意。”

然后神父还说了什么他都听不到了，周围全是剧烈的掌声，夫胜宽透过头纱看向自己身旁的人，他的头发是金黄色的，戴着黑色的面具只能隐隐看到他的眼睛。用手挽住他的胳膊就能感觉到他硬朗的身体，夫胜宽不禁想到那个传闻，说这个国家的王子身强力壮但样貌极丑，有着和水鬼一样的绿眼睛，所以人们都害怕他。本来要嫁给这位王子的人是他的姐姐，可是姐姐在出嫁前一天逃婚了，没有办法只能让夫胜宽替姐姐嫁过去。

婚礼仪式完毕夫胜宽就被带到了一个房间里，他坐在床上手心不停地冒汗。一会儿肯定就会被发现了，如果他知道自己不是公主会怎么样呢，像水鬼一样的人会不会真的把自己吃掉。

夫胜宽紧张得不行，只期盼那位王子能够晚一点进来。可是天不如他的意，走廊上响起脚步声，然后脚步声越来越近有谁停在了房间门口。夫胜宽看着房间门把手慢慢地转动，连呼吸都放轻了，仿佛站在门口的不是什么王子而是幽灵。

他一进门夫胜宽就低下了头，崔韩率脱掉外套放在衣架上，一边走着一边说，“我有那么可怕吗？”

这还是夫胜宽今天第二次听到他说话，他楞了一下知道他是在打趣自己，可还是没由地害怕，“有....那么一点点。”

他听到那个人笑了一下，“你倒是不会说假话。”

夫胜宽还是没有抬头，但是就在一瞬间他被一股巨大的力量掀翻在床上，等他回过神来崔韩率已经捉着他的两只手把他压倒在床上，他的脸靠他极近，夫胜宽甚至能感受到他的面具抵在他鼻梁上的触感。他下意识地想挣脱往后退，却又被崔韩率扯了回来。

“跑什么，”崔韩率掀开他的头纱，好能清楚地看到他的脸，似乎是还算满意他的样子，夫胜宽看到他的嘴角带了些笑意。

可夫胜宽看着他还是觉得吓人，想着关于他的传闻，生怕他下一秒就会把他吃掉，结果没想到他把这句心里话给说出来了。

崔韩率用大拇指抹去他嘴唇上的唇脂，俯身吻了上去开始只是简单的舔砥，突然却换了牙齿不轻不重地咬了他一口，“会把你吃掉的，但是会用另一种方法。”

夫胜宽被咬了也不敢吭声，嘴皮好像被他咬破了，他伸出舌头舔了一下果然流血了。夫胜宽有点恼怒却也只能在心里骂他野蛮人。崔韩率用力扯下他裙子的一角往床头走去，夫胜宽看到了，壮起胆子问他，“喂，你干什么呀。”

崔韩率没有回答二话不说就把他拖到床头，用破碎的裙摆当绳子把他的手捆住。夫胜宽感觉到大事不妙，但果然说他力气大不是传闻而已，他根本挣不开。礼服的裙摆很大，夫胜宽像躺在棉花上一样一点劲儿都使不上，再加上手被捆住了更不好动弹。夫胜宽在床上扭来扭去，衣服不自觉地脱离了胸口往下滑露出一大块雪白的肌肤，他还浑然不知冲着崔韩率大叫，“放开我！”

像只小猫咪一样，崔韩率笑了笑，很显然这只小猫咪根本没搞清楚现在的状况，只是露出自己的小乳牙以为能有多锋利可以吓到对方，可是连小爪子都被捆住了，他的小牙齿能有多大威力。

“喂，你不要乱来啊！”

崔韩率扯松自己的领口，一点点向他靠近，“怎么就乱来了，我们刚刚结婚，你自己说了你愿意成为我的妻子，你都忘了？”

他的呼吸打在耳朵旁边，夫胜宽偏过头躲避他，“可是我……我是男人啊。”

“我当然知道啊，小王子。”

夫胜宽的骨架其实不大，身上很瘦礼服直接就从下面脱掉了。全身上下只剩下了一条底裤，没一会儿也被崔韩率扒掉了。现在是彻底变成案板上的小羊了，光溜溜地躺在床上，因为难为情整个人都缩了起来。

感觉到他的视线在身上游走，夫胜宽的身体都染上了害羞的粉红色，还害怕得轻轻颤抖着。他很瘦身上根本就没什么肉，两条腿很修长，臀部却很饱满，仿佛全身的肉都自觉地长到那儿去了。

崔韩率的手摸到他平坦的小腹，冰得他一哆嗦，夫胜宽害怕极了，其实他就是被糖衣包起来的橘子，表面看起来有坚硬的外壳，其实连壳都是甜的不堪一击。

“你不要乱来啊。”

“偏不，”崔韩率挑了一下眉头，手捉住他的阴茎。

夫胜宽脑子一热，咔嚓，他的外壳碎掉了。

男人的大手轻易地握住阴茎，慢慢地上下滑动，夫胜宽夹紧腿也没用，他的手还是会钻进来，身体的感觉越来越奇怪，嗓子里突然蹦出零落的娇喘，吓得他赶紧闭上嘴，不敢相信这是自己发出来的声音。

“不是很喜欢吗，”崔韩率说道。

“才不……”夫胜宽正要否认，忽然感觉自己的性器被含进了温热的口腔里，低头看向胯间只能看到那个人金色的发顶。

铃口被崔韩率一边用手扣弄着，一边用舌头舔舐，透明的津液顺着柱体流下来，他用手和着液体一起撸动，然后把阴茎含得更深。

被吃得好深，龟头都能顶到喉咙间的软肉。明明是被口交的那一个，夫胜宽却感觉自己被强奸了一样。崔韩率吞吐着他的阴茎卖力地深喉，他没一会儿就泄了出来。

夫胜宽止不住的喘气，浑身的力气好像被抽光了。精液都射出去流在了肚子上，崔韩率不给他喘息的机会，抹干他肚子上的精液就往后面的小穴里塞。

“不要，那里不行，”夫胜宽惊恐地叫着，两条腿在床上胡乱蹬。

“别怕，”崔韩率将早就硬了的阴茎挺送进去，窄小干涩的肠道根本容纳不下他，两个人都难受得皱起了眉头。

夫胜宽干脆哭了起来，“说了不行不行，呜呜呜，痛死我了，你出去啊！”他一边说着一边扭着屁股。

崔韩率也没料到他这么容易就哭了，顿时有些手忙脚乱，“别哭啊，一会儿就不痛了，”他捏着夫胜宽乱动的屁股，借着力往里面又插了一些。

“嘶……”夫胜宽抖着腰塌了下去，回头看了崔韩率一眼，两眼泪汪汪的发红，“你骗人，明明就还是很痛。”

“明明是王子，怎么娇气得跟个小公主一样。”

“就是娇气，就是娇气，”夫胜宽索性放开了，反正事情已经到了这个地步。

适应了一会儿感觉差不多了崔韩率才敢动，硬挺的性器慢慢磨着柔软的内壁，每一次都重重地碾过，干涩的甬道逐渐变得潮湿，夫胜宽也渐渐觉得后穴里变得很奇怪，像怎么都塞不满塞不够。

前面的阴茎又翘了起来，夫胜宽想伸手自己摸一摸，可是手还被套在床头。身后的撞击好像要把他撞碎，胯间流下的汁液都被撞得飞散出去。他的手被吊着连支撑的点都没有，腰酸得不行，整个身子都跟着绳子摇晃。

“不要了，太酸了……”夫胜宽喃喃道。

他像婴儿一样被崔韩率搂在怀里，绳子的长  
度不够他只能伸长了手去就床头，整个人叠合在一起被崔韩率摁在怀里操。夫胜宽只能保持着这个姿势，背后的人像猫一样舔弄他的背脊，面具好像在他的背上划下了一长条印记。

“胜宽，叫我的名字，叫我韩率。”

他说什么夫胜宽就做什么，夫胜宽听话地叫他的名字，哑着嗓子喊他，“韩率韩率，轻一点……”

似乎看出他的不舒服，崔韩率终于把他从床头释放，但手还是捆着。夫胜宽只能把手圈过他的头搭在他的肩膀上，和他面对面坐着，总归要比刚才好一些。

崔韩率插得很深，夫胜宽感觉自己的肚子都要被他捅穿了。伴随着两个人的喘息声，夫胜宽的肩膀上落下一串串红色的吻痕，他不自觉地仰起头暴露出脆弱的咽喉，可怜的小动物最后还是在这场性爱的战争中示了弱。

但追捕者丝毫没有要放过他的意思，下身更是用力地抽插，夫胜宽被插得快要化成一滩水，股间也泥泞一片。他失去重心直接往前面栽去，结果直接撞在了崔韩率的面具上，给他疼得不轻。

“啊！”夫胜宽捂着鼻子，“破面具！痛死我了。”

“别动，让我看看”崔韩率停下动作轻轻扒开他的手，小心翼翼地看着他的鼻子。

还好只是稍微磕到了，只有一点点变红，但是夫胜宽心头来了气说什么都要他把面具摘下来，“你不要戴着面具了，”他说着就伸手要去摘他的面具。

崔韩率把头偏过去，说，“不要了，你会不喜欢的。”

见他这样夫胜宽更要去摘，“不喜欢又怎样，现在我们都这样了，你还不让我看你到底长什么样子。”

“他们都说我的眼睛吓人，我怕吓到你。”

夫胜宽现在反而胆子变大了，“不会的不会的。”

他一边说着一边摘下了他的面具，久久没听到他说话，崔韩率叹了一口气，“说了吧，我的眼睛不好看。”

“怎么会呢！你的眼睛明明这么好看，像绿宝石一样，”夫胜宽顿了一下又说道，“你不会是因为太帅了才戴面具的吧。”

崔韩率看了他一眼，突然觉得自己这个小新娘和别人想的可能都不大一样，“大家都没见过我这种颜色的眼睛都说我是怪物。”

“那是他们见识太少了，”夫胜宽完全没有意识到自己已经往他这边倾斜了，果然他还是看脸的。

夫胜宽还想说些什么，崔韩率就已经扑了上来，他的性器已经可以畅通无阻地插到底，“别说这些了，我们的正事还没做完呢，我的新娘。”

END


End file.
